wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Genn Greymane
of Gilneas | status = Alive | location = Duskhaven, Gilneas | relatives = Liam Greymane (son, presumed) }} Lord Genn Greymane (sometimes spelled as "Graymane") is the king of the nation and kingdom of Gilneas. He is a large bearish man, with thick features, and a heavy beard, and black and gray armor. He is a brawny warrior who must be in his seventies, and has ruled Gilneas for decades. He was one of the human leaders who met at the council to form the Alliance of Lordaeron. He was hesitant about joining, and was difficult about it, and less sincere when he agreed to it. However, he pulled Gilneas from the Alliance after the Second War. He was also deeply influenced by the House of Prestor, which was actually led (at the time) by Deathwing in human form. When Alterac's rulership was removed, he had his eye on that land there, even though he had no right to it. He supported Aiden Perenolde's nephew's claim to the throne. Lord Genn Greymane never supported the Lordaeron Alliance in the Second War. Thus, after the war, he constructed the Greymane Wall: a massive barrier spanning the entire northern border on the edge of Gilneas and Silverpine Forest. He joined the Alliance in the Second War, but offered only token support. Thus Gilneas had essentially remained separate from the Alliance of Lordaeron. As ruler of one of the strongest Human nations, Genn Greymane was convinced that his own armies could deal with any threat, and therefore remained unmoved by Lord Lothar’s pleas for unity. Despite his apparent disdain for the Alliance, the denizens of Gilneas harbored no fondness for the Orcs or their allies and were prepared to meet them blade for blade. The Alliance have not heard from him since. A small group of soldiers known as the Gilneas Brigade apparently volunteered during the Third War, but they likely were not sent by Genn Greymane. Cataclysm Genn Greymane will make his debut in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. He is one of the first people Worgen players meet when he saves the player from a executioner's blade by injecting them with a serum that gives them control of themselves. As of yet, it is unknown whether Genn himself has been infected by the Worgen curse. Although a Gilnean noble was shown transforming into a Worgen in the official trailer, there was no indication as to whether it was Greymane. The people of the Alliance remember the king of Gilneas as a proud, strong-willed, cunning, and arrogant man. He and his armies stood by the Alliance during the Second War, but in the aftermath it became clear to Genn Greymane that the Alliance needed Gilneas more than Gilneas needed the Alliance. He ordered that the Greymane Wall be closed to all outsiders, effectively sealing off his kingdom from the outside world and its conflicts. But fate, it seems, was intent on teaching the king a lesson in humility: although the wall succeeded in isolating Gilneas from the rest of the world, it also served to damn the kingdom's people forever. As the worgen curse swept the nation and early attempts at containment failed, Greymane found himself fighting a battle for his people's very humanity.World of Warcraft: Cataclysm - Features - Lore Quotes *''"Damn the orcs, damn the Alliance, and damn you! The last thing Gilneas needs is sponges from other nations drawing from our resources, Dalaran wizards meddling with our affairs, and someone else's enemies killing our soldiers! Gilneas is its own nation and it always will be. This is the last time I'll ever talk to you, Terenas, so I hope you were listening." - Greymane's last known speech, as recorded by Mystrum Runedance, presumably at one of the Alliance councils *"Greymane only complains to hear the sound of his own voice."'' - Varian Wrynn to Terenas Menethil II *''"Pah, the fountains in Gilneas could grant ten times as many wishes as Dalaran!"'' - Genn's Copper Coin Duskhaven Wow.com provided a blogged transcript of a conversation between King Greymane, Royal Chemist Krennan Aranas, and Lord Godfrey, officially confirming Greymane's presence in the upcoming expansion:BlizzCon 2009: Live blogging the Cataclysm new starter zones Krennan Aranas says: "I'm not giving up on you, . I don't have a cure for the Curse yet... but there are treatments. You'll have control again." Lord Godfrey says: "Give it up, Krennan. It's time to put this one down. It's protocol." King Genn Greymane says: "Tell me, Godfrey. Those that stayed in Gilneas City so that we could live. Were they following protocol?" King Genn Greymane says: "I didn't think so. Now hand me that potion, Krennan... and double the dosage." - References Category:Humans Category:Major characters Category:Warcraft: Day of the Dragon characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Category:Gilneas NPCs